Talk:Machismo
I think that whoever wrote this episode does not know what "machismo" is.Eljuma (talk) 13:57, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :In what way? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, "machismo" is literally male chauvinism. The belief that men are superior to women. A society is "machista" when it puts women at a disadvantaged position compared to men. Now, while many will argue that Mexico is a "machista" country, I cannot remember one instance of male chauvinism having an influence in this episode's case. *LE is reluctant to admit that there is a female serial killer on the loose. However, this is not because the purported serial killer is female and they don't believe a female capable of being serial killer (a "machista" thought). They plain don't want to admit that there is a serial killer at all, male or female, and justify this decision on family ties being stronger in Mexico than in the US (a silly idea, but not "machista"). *When they do admit that there is a serial killer, they go after a transvestite male. Now, this might be a "machista" position misleading them. However, they turn out to be right. The "antimachista" message would have worked if the serial killer really was female (as the real Juana Barraza was, incidentally) and went against the LE's male chauvinist expectations, or if it was a SK with a "machista" mentality. First is not the case, second is very unlikely (see last point). *LE fails to catch the serial rapist that later becomes the serial killer. However, this happens because the victims don't report the rapes. The victims don't report, and LE fails, IIRC, because Mexican LE is a failure in general (not because it is "machista"). LE doesn't fail because they think that police won't put an effort into solving crimes against women, or because they think police will blame women for being raped (which would be actual "machista" attitudes). *Everyone in LE but the cop that contacts Gideon is skeptical of the SK theory (and even him is skeptic of some bits), including the female in top position (prosecutor? district attorney? I don't remember). Her authority is never challenged because of her gender ("machista" attitude), although she seems to fear it if she lets down her aggressive attidue. *Was Vargas somehow forced to become a serial rapist and later killer by the expectations of a society that values men only if they are virile (i.e. "machista")? Big maybe, maybe not. We don't get real evidence of that in the episode. He seems happy to dress and pose as a woman, so he's hardly trying to fulfill society's demands in that regard. He has no relationships with women and does not try to assert public dominance over them in work, only after and in secret. He craves reassurance from women ("How did I do?") when a "machista" would not care what women think. :: Just a big pile of divagation on my part, of course. I'm not trying to convince anyone. Eljuma (talk) 17:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC)